Love comes in at the eyes
by lola hope
Summary: "My life has become a novel that everyone's always talking about. And they didn't wanted to miss an episode." Jenna's have to choose between Matty and Jake. Who's it going to be? I do not own Awkward and it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Plan B**

"Now you choose. Him... or me"

Matty's words were still in my head. Everyday. And I've been forced to make a decision. Not only by them, but with all the people on my blog. They kept writting "Team Jake" or "Team Matty" in every comment. When I thought of turning my blog public, I didn't expect to receive comments like that. I thought that I was getting really critics. And yeah, I had some. But still not what I expected.

"Jenna!" Tamara screamed as soon as I answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Have you checked your page already? Matty and Jake are going crazy because of you"

With my phone still in the ear, I entered in my page and I've found myself in a war zone. "Oh my God" I said, really slowly "What the hell is going on..."

"They both want you. Maybe you should date the both of them. The things could become really dirty... if you know what I mean" I noticed a little pervert smile in her face, by her voice.

"Ew, Tamara. But really I'm going... I'm going crazy with this"

"Maybe you should date another guy"

"Yeah right, I would become the slut girl instead the girl with a blog"

"That's not what I meant, idiot. What I meant is maybe you should date another guy, so you can see who would still fight for you. Who really likes you."

Maybe Tamara was right. I guess. In another situation I would say that was a crazy and stupid idea, but I was going crazy with the Matty or Jake situation so I could try to do crazy things. I needed to figure out with who I could have a relationship. And the time was finally right.

* * *

_Oh, the way you bring me back to life_

_Oh, wouldn't trade it for the world, I left behind_

_There's nothing I won't sacrifice_

_You're all I am tonight_

* * *

I was sitting on a table with a guy that I was always comparing with Matty and Jake, in my head. He kept looking at me like I was crazy. Yeah, I told him.

"So, you're saying that you need a temporary boyfriend... does that includes a lot of tension and sex?"

Oh God.

"No, it doesn't include tension and sex."

"Hum, too bad... But ok, I'll do it.

"W-what?" I've noticed he was a little bit... different, yeah, than the others. Specially when he asked if the temporary relationship included sex, but now I knew that he was really crazy. He accepted to date a girl like me, a weird girl, temporarily. "Really? Thank you so much!" I hugged him. "Now... what's your name again?"

"Tyler" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, right. Tyler"

"So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Oh... well, I'm not good at knowing things about people. I mean... Maybe we should go with the current. When one of us makes something up, the other goes with the story."

"Ok... Can I say we had sex?"

"No" The guy was weird, I know. But, hey, he was the only one that accepted to go with me on a date.

"This is going to be fun" he said, smiling at me.

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - On action**

I was not ready for this.

I was ready, physically: I was dressed up and my hair was brushed. But I was not ready psychologically. I was not ready to lie to everyone. To Matty and Jake.

Tyler was outside, sitting on his car, and I was still sitting in my bed thinking about all this. Damn, I'm fucked.

"Jenna..." My mom came into my room with a scared look on her face "a really weird guy is sitting in a car in front of our house"

"That's ok mom, his my boyfriend"

I could swear that my mom almost had an heart attack. She tried to say something but the words simply didn't come out of her mouth.

"Y-y-your boyfriend?" She sit on my bed "Sweetie, what am I missing?"

"It's really complicated, mom. He is not really my boyfriend"

"Oh, thank God. Wait, what? What do you mean about he is not really your boyfriend?"

"Mom, don't stress out. It's a complicated situation. It's about Matty and Jake"

"Are you dating three guys at the same time?"

It was impossible. My mom can't understand things. She always brings things to the pervert side, when they aren't.

"Forget, mom. I'm going to school. See ya"

I left home and, apparently, I left my courage in home too. I was scared. I was not only scared because I was getting in a car with a guy that, obviously, thinks a lot about sex, but I was scared too only by imagining Matty's and Jake's reaction. But now was the time. Finally, I was about to know who really liked me.

Soon as get out of the car, I was bombarded by the looks on the Matty's and Jake's faces.

"The fuck is going on?" Jake said, when Tyler put his arm over my shoulders. By their faces, I knew that a million questions were passing through theirs heads. So, I decided to answer them.

"Guys, this is Tyler. My boyfriend"

"Your what?" Jake was the only one talking. Matty was only staring at us, with a confused look. "We begged you to choose between me and Matty, not other guy! What the fuck, Jenna?!"

"Why are you so upset? Now you both can move on, be best friends again and forget about me."

They both looked at me with confused looks. The silence between us was weird.

"No, we can't" Matty finally said something "Because I still want you, Hamilton"

* * *

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth (...)_

_When I'm with him_

_I'm thinking of you_

* * *

I didn't see that one coming. Matty said that he still wants me, even when I lied about having a new boyfriend. He still wants me. "I want you too, Jenna, yeah" Jake said. But the words of Matty McKibben were the only ones stuck in my head. For the first time, in public, Matty said he wants me.

"Sorry man, Jenna's now my girlfriend" Tyler said, with a cocky smile on his face.

"Right, right" Matty said "You hurt her, and I'm gonna hurt you. This is not over yet, Jenna"

And he walked away. Jake said something like Matty said and walked away too. The plan B was not working, and I didn't have another plan.

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - I choose you**

"You are saying that my advice went wrong?" Tamara was really upset because her plan didn't went as well as she thought it would. Yeah, she was upset because of that.

"Really, T? You are upset because of that?" Ming said "Jenna is in pain right now"

"I'm not..."

"Yes, yes you are. Shut up" Ming was right. Maybe I was in pain. And my pain won't go away until I'd made a decision. But right now, I had to wait. Tyler was, now, always behind me, so maybe the plan could be more credible. People on school kept looking at me with a weird look. Was like "What the hell are you doing with this guy? What about Matty? And Jake?". My life has become a novel that everyone's always talking about. And they didn't wanted to miss an episode.

When I got home, my mom wasn't there. So I was alone. Thank God. I needed a time alone.

I went to the bathroom and I took my clothes off. I needed a bath.

The cold water was sliding down my back, making my bones freezing. The cold water was like a wake up call. The cold water always wakes me up to the reality, always woke me up from dreams and always made me focus on reality and on me. And I needed now. I needed a wake up call. In a couple of days, I kept thinking about Matty and Jake, and I forgot about myself and in what makes me happy. And, clearly, that was not making me happy.

An half-hour later, I left the bathroom with a towel around my body. And, as soon as I came in my room, I heard a knock on the door of my bedroom. It was Matty. I was not very surprised because whenever I heard a knock on the door, I knew that was Matty. But... I was only with a towel, covering my body.

I opened the door, and he stares at me and at my body. "Well, I guess I came in the wrong time"

"Yeah, kinda" I said. But anyway, he had seen me naked before, when he used to... you know. "What do you want, Matty?"

"You really dating that guy?" he said, very slowly.

"Yeah... why wouldn't I?"

"I thought your type of guy was diferent..."

"I-I don't have a type of guy" Lie. My type of guy was like McKibben. And he knew it.

"Uhm..."

We both didn't say nothing anymore, and the silence started to being weird. "So... I gotta get dressed"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Uhm... I see you later"

"Yeah."

I grabbed the door and I was about to close it, but Matty turned around.

"One more thing" he said "I love you, J-town, and I'm not gonna give up on you. So you know"

And, in a blink of an eye, he kissed me and I'd that sensation that I always had when he kisses me. The feeling that only him can cause.

"Matty..." I said, as I walk away from him "I gotta get dressed"

"Yeah, you've said it. But I hope this kiss have made a decision, and made you forget about that other guy you're dating. Let me know when you've decided"

"I will" I whispered, as I watch him walking away.

Yeah, this kiss have totally made a decision. I loved Matty, I know I did. And every now and then, I will always love.

* * *

_And I won't let you go,_

_Now you know_

_I've been crazy for you all this time_

* * *

_**One week later**_

Matty and Jake's number was on my phone screen as I kept thinking if I should call them or not. "Come on, Jenna. Grow some balls" I thought.

Instead calling Matty or Jake, I called Tamara. I need some last hour advice.

"Hey J!"

"Hey, T, I need you to help me"

"What?"

"I think I've made a decision..."

"OH MY GOD" she screamed "OH GOD, TELL ME! Please! Is it Jake? Uh, or is it Matty? Say it, say it, say it!"

"I would, if you let me!"

"Sorry"

"So..." And when I was about to tell Tamara what my decision was, I heard a knock on the door. "Matty..." I whispered.

"Is it Matty? Jenna... Jenna?"

I hung up the call and I went to the door. Matty was there, waiting I opened the door. I did. "Come on in" I said, like I said in summer camp when I fall in love with him. He came into my room. "Do you wanna sit?" I asked, when I was sitting in my bed.

"No, thanks"

"Ok... So, what do you want?"

"I need to know, Jenna. I can't take this anymore. Do you know the feeling... when you're expecting for a thing so long ago, and it doesn't come?"

"Yes, actually, I know..."

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I'm sorry that I've hurted you. I know I have screwed up the things with you, but I want to make you happy now. I want to be with you... only you"

As he kept saying that words, with the eyes wet, my heart was racing. My eyes were getting wet and I wanted to hug him. So bad.

"I love you, Jenna Hamilton. And I know, whatever your decision is, I will always do"

I walked in his direction.

"I love you too, Matty. Remember? I did, all this time. But I like Jake too. And, believe me, this thing was not harder for you, than for me. I forgot about what makes me happy"

I put an hand on his neck, and my fingers touched his hair. "And you make me happy. I choose you, Matty McKibben" I whispered, as I closed the small distance thas was separating us.

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - In public**

Now the hard thing: tell Jake that I've chose Matty. And I've do it alone, without Matty, without anyone, only Jake. So I brought him to the santuary. I know, the santuary is not to talk about this. I mean, it's not for talk, but I'd to had privacy to tell him this.

"I've made a decision, Jake" I said "I chose Matty"

The smile in his face disappeared. "I'm so, so sorry Jake. I didn't wanted to hurt your feelings. But... when I'm with Matty, it's diferent. He is diferent"

"Yeah, I know... That's fine"

"It is?"

"Yes, I guess. You've made your decision, I can't force you to choose me. You've chose Matty, you love him, not me. I get it. It's fine, I'll move on"

"That's... that's very nice of you. Really"

"Yeah. I hope we can still be friends"

"Of course!" I said. Jake was being very kind. I mean, he always was, but know I knew that he truly was "I was hoping the same thing"

As we walked out of the santuary, I knew that my life will become better. In a few minutes. I saw Matty walking into the halls of the school, smiling at me. He was getting closer and my heart was racing; I couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Hey J-town... Hey Jake" he said, with fear in his voice.

"That's alright, Matty, I already told him"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm..."

"I'm fine with it" Jake said, smiling "Part of me always knew that Jenna was going to pick you. And, thank God, she did. Yeah, I still like her, but I don't want to see her with me when I know she wants to be with you"

"Wow... Who are you and what have you done to Jake?"

"Ah-ah, very funny!" Jake said, giving him a little punch in the chest. And then, they started "fighting" like they always did. Like best friends, and now I felt so better. I was on the most happy point in my life, right now.

"Stop it, I've to go" Jake said, between laughs.

"Ok, girl, go do your thing"

Jake laughed and punched him one more time, and started running before Matty could punch him back. Now was me and Matty.

"So..."

"So..." he said, too. He smiled and I smiled too "Ready?" he said, holding my hand.

"Ready"

As I walked by the people on the halls, I felt good. Finally, I didn't felt like they were judging like I felt in the last couple of days. As I walked by them, I could them whisper "I told you that she was going to pick Matty". And yes, I've picked Matty and I couldn't be more happier.

... Until Sadie comes on.

"Now both of you are dating?" she sarcastically laughed "I thought you would never date weird people, Matty" she looked at me "You welcome."

"Yeah, Sadie, you're right" Matty said, putting an arm on my shoulders "I would never date weird people. That's why I'm now dating Jenna, not you"

My mouth was not open. "You welcome" Matty said. At this moment, I could hear the laughs around me. Sadie was red of anger and I couldn't feel better. Yeah, that was mean, but that's how I really feel. And I can't have no mercy with her when she always torture me these years.

Matty grabbed my hand and he kept walking by the halls. "That was... awesome!" I heard. That was Tamara and Ming, right behind us.

"What?" I asked.

"That... thing between Matty and Sadie. That's so going to my page!"

Matty laughed. "Wait... You're holding hands with Matty so that means..."

"I've chose him, yes"

Ming and Tamara smiled because they knew that Matty was the only person that could make me happy, no matter what. Yes, he kept me a secret before, but now he was ready to assume our relationship and he was proud of being my boyfriend. And... he was nervous, like I always was, when I am arround the person that always had my heart.

**And that's it, the end of this fanfiction. Yeah, it was really small but I hope you liked it! See ya! Review!**


End file.
